


Clumsily Falling For You

by Vellenox



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, diner au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-01-27 17:06:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1718120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vellenox/pseuds/Vellenox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gets a job at the Hale Diner, working alongside some of his best friends and worst enemies. There's drama and heartache, bromances and romances; and Stiles is pretty good at Hosting. But then he starts bumping into Derek. Literally into him. And Derek thinks Stiles is just a clumsy idiot but no Derek, Stiles has had to learn co-ordination because of his gangly limbs and big feet, so it's not really his fault. Erica just blames it on magnetic attraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the beautiful laynacakes! Who will probably murder me for posting this before I finish my other fic but oh well... :) LOVE YOU BOO <3
> 
> Will update tags as I go.

“So you’re the famous Stiles Stilinski,” Mrs. Hale greeted Stiles and he smiled broadly. He held out his hand to her and she gave it a firm shake before motioning for him to take a seat across from her at the small diner table.

The small restaurant around them was buzzing with activity; the waitresses and waiters were constantly walking the aisles delivering plates full of delicious looking food, the smell of the various dishes intoxicating and making Stiles’ mouth water. There was a general chatter as people sat around tables and tucked away in booths, laughing and smiling and eating.

“I don’t know about famous,” Stiles smiled shyly as he sat, brushing a hand through his hair as he chewed on the inside of his cheek, “But yeah, I’m Stiles.” He paused, trying to remember all the things he’d read that you were supposed to do during an interview. “Thank you for taking the time out of your busy schedule to meet with me.”

Scott had really been the one to score him this interview. Scott usually worked down at the veterinary clinic, but he’d picked up a second job at the Hale Diner a year or so back as a dishwasher when he’d started saving for a new bike.

Basically the Hale Diner was the place to be in Beacon Hills, and working there was one of the most sought after gigs in town. The owners, Mr. and Mrs. Hale, were highly respected, as was the rest of the Hale clan that resided in town.

Mrs. Hale smirked, leaning back in her chair. “Don’t worry about it, this place practically runs itself.” She raised an eyebrow at him, her eyes scanning his face as she appraised him. “You seem nervous,” She tilted her head.

Stiles internally spasmed. “Me? Nervous?” He made a pssht sound with his mouth and immediately regretted everything. Mrs. Hale’s eyebrow rose even higher. Stiles deflated. “Yeah, okay, maybe a little.”

She smiled, reaching over and placing her hand over his, where his fingers had absentmindedly been drumming against the tabletop. “Relax! We’re like family here, okay? You don’t need to be nervous. Scott speaks very highly of you, and my daughter’s pretty much already decided that you’re hired.”

Stiles frowned. “Cora?” Cora was Mrs. Hale’s youngest daughter; Laura being the oldest and Derek, the elusive brother, being the (sulky and broody – according to Cora) middle child. Stiles had never met the guy but Scott had already warned him about Derek’s mood swings, so it was probably best that Stiles stay completely out of Derek’s way.

“Yes, Cora seems quite fond of you.” Mrs. Hale gave Stiles a dubious look – the kind of look a mother gets when she’s staring down her daughter’s prospective future boyfriend. Which no, Mrs. Hale, Stiles is one hundred and ten percent gay, okay?

Stiles blushed, clearing his throat to get rid of the constricting feeling her heavy gaze on him was causing. “She’s my lab partner.” Stiles tried to convey that that’s all they were with the tone of his voice, but Mrs. Hale didn’t look convinced.

“Mhmm,” She hummed, looking thoughtfully over her shoulder towards the front entrance of the diner. Cora was hovering behind the large display cabinet, casting subtle (but seriously obvious) glances every so often in their direction. When she saw her mother catch her eye she immediately flailed and ducked out of sight.

“So,” Stiles started, eager to get this interview over and done with, “Mrs. Hale-,” He tried but she cut him off.

“Please, call me Talia.” She finally looked back at Stiles, smiling warmly. “Can you come in tomorrow for an evening shift? I’ll have Cora and Isabelle train you.”

Stiles blinked. “Wait… just like that?” He asked, frowning. “No questions? No follow-up questions to my answers to those questions?”

Talia chuckled, tilting her head at him curiously. “Sounds like a lot of questions I already know the answers to.” Stiles opened his mouth to protest but she continued. “I know you don’t have any prior experience with hosting or waiting, or anything really. But I like you, and a lot of my employees have spoken highly of you. Not just Scott and Cora, but Erica and Isaac and Boyd too. So,” She paused, pushing out from the table to stand and take her leave, “I’ll see you tomorrow. Five o’clock sharp. We’ll start you off as a host and go from there.”

Stiles tried to stand as swiftly as her but smashed his knee against the underside of the table, knocking over the ketchup and salt and pepper shakers set up at the center of the table, and generally making as much of an asshat out of himself as he possibly could. “Right, yes. Five o’clock. I’ll be here.” She nodded at him, smiling as she turned and glided away into the kitchens without another word.

“How’d it go?” Cora suddenly appeared at Stiles’ side, startling him so much that he knocked into the table again. Cora laughed, rolling her eyes as she leaned over and set everything back up neatly. “That good, huh? My mom still got your nerves on edge?”

Stiles frowned, still a little confused about what exactly just happened. Had there even been an interview?

“Uhh, well I think she hired me?” He tried the words out but they still didn’t seem to make sense. “But she didn’t actually ask me anything at all.”

Cora nudged his shoulder, smiling happily as she linked her arm through Stiles’ arm and led them towards the front door. “Awesome!” She smiled, and then realized what she was doing and quickly smoothed out her features. “I mean, that’s cool.” She slipped her arm out from under Stiles’ and gave him a small push towards the door. “Now get outta here before she changes her mind.”

Stiles narrowed his eyes at her, laughing without any amusement. He was about to turn and leave when his foot snagged on the floor mat and he was suddenly plummeting to the ground.

An arm wrapped around his stomach and caught him before he face planted, pulling him upright and steadying him. Stiles could feel a body pressing into his; he craned his neck to see a pair of dark green eyes glaring at him.

As soon as Stiles was back on his feet the hands that guided him there disappeared. He turned and saw the rest of the scowling (and stupidly attractive) face. “You’re welcome.” The man growled before stomping away, leaving Stiles speechless and also ridiculously aroused.

Who knew Stiles’ dick had a thing for dudes who saved his life and then acted like dicks?

“Sorry about him,” Cora groaned, resting her hands on Stiles’ shoulders and pressing lightly, “Derek’s a douche.”

Stiles felt his jaw drop. “Wait. That’s your brother?” He squeaked, feeling an entirely new sense of horrification. Cora sighed.

“I know,” She drawled, “He’s basically the human form of darkness and despair. He’s like the diner’s own personal rain cloud. You’ll get used to it though.”

Stiles was pretty sure he’d never get used to having someone like Derek around. Not only would Stiles have to deal with living up to whatever expectations his friends had planted in Talia’s mind, but now he’d have to do it while trying not to get distracted by Derek.

He’d be lucky if he even made it through to the end of the week.


	2. Chapter 2

“This is a lot easier than I thought it’d be,” Stiles admitted. Cora shrugged, handing him a pile of cups they’d stacked together from the table they were clearing. “I’ve literally been preparing my whole entire life for this job.”

Cora laughed, shaking her head at him. “What are you even saying right now?”

Stiles’ arms were full of cups and a couple plates; his fingers linked through coffee mugs. “I’m basically a human packhorse. I’m too lazy to make two trips so I just load up and go.”

Cora nodded, the corner of her lips turning downwards. “I feel that.” She wiped the table clean and Stiles left her side, carrying all of the cups, mugs, and plates into the back where he emptied it all into the sink and garbage, and left them in their respective tubs of water on the counter for the dishwashers to clean.

“How you liking it so far?” Scott asked from behind the counter. He was grabbing plates and rinsing them off before putting them through the large dish washing machine in the back. On the other end of the line Isaac, one of the boys from school, was drying them off and stacking them.

“It’s good,” Stiles smiled, stepping to the side to allow one of the waiters to drop off their plates on the counter. “I haven’t dropped anything yet, so that’s good, right?”

Scott chuckled. “Right. But if you _do_ drop a plate, don’t put it in the garbage, okay? Pass it over to me and I’ll put it with the rest of the broken stuff under the sink.”

Stiles nodded. “Duly noted,” then, narrowing his eyes at his best friend, “It sounds like you’re expecting me to drop something.”

Scott’s innocent expression was ruined by that fact that the corners of his lips were twitching. “I’m just saying bro.” Stiles rolled his eyes, unimpressed by his _best friend’s_ complete lack of faith in him.

He turned to leave the room and make as dramatic an exit as possible and slammed face first into the wall.

But it wasn’t actually the wall. No, it just _felt_ like the wall, due to the fact that Derek was literally only made of muscles.

Derek’s hands grabbed at Stiles’ arms, squeezing tightly. He let out a gruff grunt, snorting derisively when Stiles managed to muster up a few muttered apologies. “Watch where you’re going.” He growled, strong arming Stiles out of the way.

Stiles could hear Scott’s incessant laughter as he left the backroom and made his way back onto the floor where Cora was waiting for him. “So, hey,” She started, biting nervously on her lip and glancing down at her feet, “Are you going to the dance this Friday?”

Stiles’ mind was still wandering back to having Derek’s _hands on him_ , so it took him a moment for his brain to even acknowledge Cora had spoken. “The dance?” Stiles paused, and then finally connected the dots. “Yeah, I mean, I think so. Scott’s got the night off and I think I do too.”

She nodded, smiling sweetly. “Yeah, you do.”

Stiles chuckled, rubbing at his chin and tilting his head at her. “You looked at my schedule?” Stiles had always gotten the sense that Cora was crushing on him, but it wasn’t until he’d gotten the job at the diner that he realized just how fond of him she was.

She smiled shyly, shrugging and shaking her head. “Well yeah, but not in like a creeper-stalker way, I just wanted to make sure you had the night off in case you wanted to… I don’t know, go to the dance. And dance.” There was a slight pause and Cora winced. “I mean-… fuck, just let me start over.” She giggled nervously, hiding her face in her hands.

Stiles chuckled and slung an arm over her shoulders. “Relax! I’d love to go to the dance and dance.” He teased, giving her a playful wink when she peeked through her fingers to look up at him.

“With me?” She asked meekly, and Stiles knew he couldn’t lead her on.

He knew all about unrequited love and chasing after people he couldn’t have, and he wouldn’t be that guy who led an innocent girl on like that just to feed his ego.

“You and I will dance until we can’t feel our legs,” Stiles promised, “But there’s something you should know.” He paused so he could put his serious face on. “I’m sorta gay.” He paused again, shaking his head. “No, not _sorta_ gay. I _am_ gay.”

Cora blinked. “What?”

Stiles sighed, patting her shoulder lightly before removing his arm from around her. “Yeah, I thought everyone at school knew since I came out in the cafeteria a couple years back.” That had been all Jackson’s fault really, but it turns out no one really cared about Stiles’ sexuality so the whole announcement was pretty much forgotten about as soon as the last bell rang and everyone went home.

“Oh,” Cora replied, crestfallen, “Sorry. I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable or anything.”

Stiles shrugged it off. “Nah, it’s all good. According to my dad I can’t be gay because I have zero sense of fashion and style,” Stiles rolled his eyes, smiling fondly. “So I can’t really fault you for not knowing.” Just then a customer entered the restaurant, and since Cora was on door duty she looked towards the entrance. Before she could take her leave Stiles grabbed hold of her hand and knelt down on one knee. “But it’d be my honour to escort you to the dance this Friday, if you’ll still have me.”

Cora was blushing and squirming and shaking her head because Stiles was being _absolutely ridiculous_. “Okay, okay, yes! Just stand up and stop embarrassing me you idiot!” She pulled him to his feet and he bowed his head respectfully.

“Of course m’lady, as you wish.” He leaned over and kissed the back of her hand. She groaned and retreated from him, staring down at her feet to avoid meeting the gazes of onlookers who’d taken an interest in the scene unfolding in front of them. Clearly they were getting dinner _and_ a show.

Stiles turned to return to his station and narrowly avoided bumping into Derek again.

He was glaring at Stiles in that overly protective, brotherly way that all older brothers did when they saw Stiles hanging around their little sisters. Stiles just smirked and patted Derek on the chest. “I’ll have her home before midnight, promise.”

Derek didn’t say a word; he just loomed over Stiles for a few more moments before continuing on his way.

“That was pretty impressive,” Erica was suddenly standing beside Stiles, watching Derek walk away with keen interest.

“Impressive?” Stiles frowned, idly making his way back to the hosting station next to the bar, and began unfolding napkins and setting them on the counter in front of him. “His hatred for me is almost as scathing as the hottest, fieriest pits of hell.”

“Exactly. Derek’s not exactly a ray of sunshine, but usually he reserves that level of hostility for rude customers and his uncle Peter.” Erica noted as she made her way behind the bar to get started on the next order of drinks.

Stiles hadn’t really known Erica; he knew _of_ her, but at school they moved in separate social circles. She was the regular evening bartender for the diner and Stiles had worked a few shifts alongside her. She was sassy and sarcastic, and her humour was dry but Stiles could totally work with that.

“Does he think you’re going to tarnish his sister’s virtuous vagina?” Erica continued, still pouring drinks as she talked. “Because, correct me if I’m wrong, but aren’t vaginas like a no-fly zone for gay dudes?”

Stiles raised an eyebrow at her and set the napkins down to exchange it for a cloth and spray bottle. “Not wrong,” Stiles replied and started towards a table that’d just cleared out. Once he’d finished cleaning it he returned to where Cora stood at the front entrance picking at her fingernails. “So, Friday night,” He started and she looked over at him, a timid smile on her face.

“You really don’t have to,” She tried but Stiles stopped her with a shake of his head.

“I don’t _have_ to, I know, but I _want_ to. You'll be the most beautiful girl in the room, I'll be the dude next to the most beautiful girl, dancing like a wacko. I think we’ll have an awesome time.” And he meant that – Cora was cute and funny, and she laughed at Stiles’ stupid jokes. He couldn’t think of a better way to spend his Friday night.

Cora brightened and punched Stiles on the arm. “And you wonder why I’ve been crushing on you since Freshman year.” She rolled her eyes and walked away before Stiles could even say another word. Derek walked passed him a moment later while he was still balking at Cora, bumping into his arm and throwing a dark look over his shoulder.

The Hale siblings were seriously confusing.


End file.
